Herbicidal compounds having the structural formula ##STR2## wherein R through R.sup.8 are as defined below and m is the integer 0,1 or 2, and R.sup.9 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, cyano; --(CH.sub.2).sub.x C(O)O--(C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl); wherein x is the integer 1, 2 or 3; are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,352 which is incorporated herein by reference.